Empire of Accretia
The Accretian Empire is one of the playable races in RF Online. While they lack the control of Force, they are physically superior to Bellateans or Corites and boast the most advanced technology available. History Accretians are organic brains merged into mechanical bodies, not being mere robots acting accordingly to a rigid piece of software, they are to obey a motive, and that motive is the pursuit of perfection. While individualism is not promoted, and not even tolerated, self-consciousness does remain; the Accretian society is not to be seen as a hive or a collective mind. The way they are created, educated and indoctrinated makes the Accretians solely concerned by the evolution of the society as a whole. However, perfection at a higher level can only be achieved through perfection at an individual level first. Accretians are the direct descendants of the EMC researchers, the humans who gave birth to Bellateans and Corites through their experiments. Thriving on that heritage, they have brought the intelligence and dedication to science of their ancestors up to new, unimaginable levels. Accretian culture is all about science and rational thinking. This makes them seek relentlessly for knowledge and rational explanations and solutions to problems, at every level, be it a soldier learning tactics from past skirmishes or a leading scientist searching new cloning methods by the study of other races’ anatomy. The Accretian army, being fully mechanized has very few needs, such as nourishment; it does however require constant maintenance. Apart from the downtime for routine repairs, the Accretian army is quite self-sufficient; their robotic bodies completely self sustaining and replenishing their energy and bodily functions where and when required. However, the human brain inside of the Accretians cybernetic bodies does need to rest every once in a while, as the brain is incapable of being on alert constantly without suffering from fatigue, and eventually damage. Thus when needed to, the Accretians will shut down and ‘rest’ to recover. Despite this biological need to rest, an Accretian are still far stronger than it would be if still in human form. Their metallic bodies also grant the Accretian populace a far superior regeneration capability then that of the Bellateans or the Corites. Society Accretian reproduction is based on cloning, and, during their first years of life, indoctrinated via a combination of neurochemical procedures and education, until they are considered efficient enough to become fully fledged citizens of the Empire. Then, they undergo a radical surgical procedure to get rid of their weak and disposable flesh and have their brains integrated into mechanized bodies. Abilities and potential of every Accretian are estimated as early as the first stages of the creation process; education and training unfold accordingly to these estimations. Every Accretian is assigned a specific task, the one at which he will be the most efficient. They embrace it totally; it is their path to perfection, the perfection sought out by every Accretian, for themselves and for the whole that is the Empire. Accretian society is organized as a strict hierarchy ladder; the upper along the ladder, the more complex and far-reaching the task assigned to the individual. Despite that hierarchy, there are no social classes, not in the way the other races could understand it: for social segregation comes only from resentment and will for changes, and contentment and will for status quo. Such things are not intended to exist in the Accretian society, but only time will tell whether change comes. Government The Accretian Empire is the playable Accretian faction in the game. It follows a totalitarian regime where goals are set in favor of the Empire, a thought that is embraced by it's followers. There is no feeling, no remorse, no pity when it comes to the destruction of other races and for good reason, for the Accretians materialistic thinking negates any guilt. The Accretians are proud to be the strongest race in the galaxy, and equally proud of the huge , extremely powerful weapons they have created to kill all things living, a good example being Launchers. Their need to expand to the further reaches of the universe to become even stronger is paramount and a key driving force to their being. This has inevitably led them to Planet Novus and the arcane civilizations it plays home to, also setting the Empire in direct conflict with the Holy Alliance and the Bellato Union.